Berko Mosi
Humble beginnings. Berko Mosi was never one to speak about his past or his life, making most believe that he was one with a past full of hurtful incidents. However friends of Berko as dwindling they are remember that he lived alone with his mother who worked selling fabric. Not much else is known other then Berko soon found himself a young man and impressionable, One of his closest childhood friends from his childhood can recall how Berko went east with a elvish woman who was some sort of mancer yet not in the traditional sense. Returning back to those who gave us all. Berko Mosi was seen sparingly after he went to east, it is said that the woman he had followed trailed off the pathway and into the northern forest. He was once collecting berries near the outskirts of an eastern town, it is said that a child that was also collecting berries in the same area ran home fearing the man with "Blood eyes that cried." After this he was only seen after his mother passed away. Berko did not come instantly or even at a respectable time to mourn his loss for his mother. He came almost half a year and he did not introduce himself back into the town. His closest childhood friend recalls "It was as if he did not wish to hear me welcoming him back, he simply would walk into the graveyard and knelt besides his mother, staying there for many days and nights without anything but red gambeson and a horrid mask. A mask which resembled a large bat seemingly made of burning fire which swallowed his head, where his eyes were its eyes were as well. I remember the hour before he had vanished for the second time I had patted his back and he had reeled back in pain his face looked as if he had just been stabbed." Castletown. Berko might best be known for his work inside the Centralian castle town after king Conwyn had been crowned the ruler of Centralia. He was known for smuggling well nobody quite knows except the carpenters of central who had an influx of body sized crates from an anonymous buyer who would send letters with the proper amount of coins and sizes. Most carpenters who made these crates believed it to be Berko as he would take the crates saying very little and dodging questions. It was thought that a affluent murder had hired Berko to bring victims who were alive to a drop off location a swell as take the lifeless bodies of the victims outside to keep the murder from being found. However none of these rumors were ever brought or confirmed by the castles town guard. However young women have reported and have jailed Berko thrice for stalking and that he had acted odd around them however no missing women were ever reported to be because of Berko. Death. Berko died on the road moving to cistern, he was filled with crossbow bolts and his helmet had been looted off his corpse not mentioning he was missing his eyes. Most blamed the areas surrounding bandits however they were unknown for such cruel practices as eye gouging. Some would believe that Berko had been fleeing a powerful invisible enemy that made him maddened with insanity. However the carpenters who were making the crates recieved another letter entailing what had happened. "The man who had given us the reason to buy your crates was my hero. It is said that those who are heroes who live long enough find themselves to turn into the villain. The man Berko Mosi or as we all here refer to him here as the red knight found himself becoming a villain, almost giving us all out to the kingdoms. Our utopia will never rear its face until it is the same as your kingdoms and Church and mother and father and sister and brother and daughter and son. Our last purchase shall be a coffin which is for the measurements of a small child of the age of six or seven, this should not matter as humans this age do not grow drastically different in size. If properly made our hero will fit and rest with his mother." Nobody however came to pick up this coffin and it was later sold to a grieving family.